A heretofore known Christmas lamp, as shown in FIG. 5, 6 and 7, comprises:
a socket 10 which has a threaded circumference 101, a groove 104 opened on the threaded circumference 101, two through holes 102, 103 on the internal circumference of the bottom part, a pair of fixing holes 105 opened on the lower part; PA1 a bulb 50 which has a threaded copper portion 501 to be fixed inside the threaded circumference 101 of the socket 10; PA1 a long conductor 20 which has a penetrating end 201; PA1 a short conductor 30 which also has a penetrating end 301; and PA1 a bottom cover 40 which has two fixing bars 401 erecting vertically on the cover 40. PA1 1. the long conductor 20 can't be fixed firmly in the groove 104 that it is subject to shaking and consequent fall-off when the Christmas lamp set is moved; PA1 2. the upper part of the long conductor 20 readily falls off the groove 104 and bends downward that when the bulb 50 is inserted into the socket 10, the long conductor 20 is often pressed down by the bulb 50 and consequently connects with the other socket 30; thus the lamp set shorts and catches fire.
The long conductor 20 is inserted into the groove 104 of the socket 10 and fixed therein, the penetrating end 201 of the long conductor being inserted through the through hole 102 which is just under the groove 104; while the short conductor 30 is deposited inside the through hole 301, the penetrating end 301 and the other end of the short conductor 30 being outside the through hole 30, the end opposite to the penetrating end 301 being bent at angle of some degrees to connect with the bottom of the bulb 50.
An electric wire 60 is positioned between the socket 10 and the bottom cover 40 and fixed therein by means of the fixing holes 105 of the socket 10 and the fixing bars 401 of the bottom cover 40, the fixing bars 401 being inserted into the fixing holes 105 and gripped therein frictionally.
The close combination of the bottom cover 40 with the socket 10 is such that the penetrating ends 201, 301 will penetrate plastic cover of the electric wire 60 for electricity to be conducted therethrough.
However, the above socket has disadvantages as follows: